onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SMILE
|first = Chapter 689; Episode 615 |type = Zoan |user = Gifters }} SMILEs are artificial Zoan Devil Fruits created with SAD. They were formerly manufactured by Donquixote Doflamingo and Caesar Clown and were given to and consumed by the Beasts Pirates, which created the class of them known as the Gifters. Appearance SMILEs resemble the artificial Devil Fruit that Vegapunk created; they are colorful fruits resembling apples that have spots of a different color all over them, and those spots have another spot inside each of them. Failed SMILEs lack spots on the bottom. Production The key ingredient required to concoct the fruit is SAD, a substance that only Caesar Clown knows how to manufacture. As such, to produce such Devil Fruit requires Caesar's cooperation. The SAD is produced by Caesar, which then is transferred to the SMILE Factory in Dressrosa and processed into SMILE. Due to the Tontatta Tribe's dwarves specializing in plants, they are forced into labor in producing SMILEs, under the false belief that it is medication for their sick Princess Mansherry as incentive to increase their rate of production; and dwarves' gullibility led them to believe the lie. It appears that the Tontatta can produce only one viable fruit out of every ten SMILEs, themselves noting the unorthodox fruit complicating the success rate. The bottom quarter of the fruit lacks the telltale swirls, which seems to mark the difference between a successful fruit and a failure. The manufacturing process of the SMILE Factory involves having luminescent sunflowers that provide light to the trees growing the fruits, while SAD is poured into the river. The river has irrigation on both sides that channel the river under the trees to feed them. With the factory and SAD supply destroyed, and Caesar in captivity, the production of SMILE has stopped. Properties SMILEs resemble Zoan-type Devil Fruits in that they allow the user to transform into an animal, although there are notable differences between the two. While normal Zoans can fully transform into an animal and an animal hybrid, the SMILE users seen so far have demonstrated the ability to turn certain parts of their body into non-corresponding parts of the animal's body, such as Sheepshead turning his hands into sheep's horns and another gifter turning his hands into wolves' heads. However, when Caesar talked about Kaido's army of SMILE-users, the Gifters foreshadowed in his mind resembled full animals, indicating that they may be able to go further with their transformations. It is unknown if SMILE users are affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses of water and Seastone, but Law did mention that being artificial, they do have their potential side-effects. One such side-effect appears to be that the Gifters gain black horns on their heads. Usage After the SMILEs were created in Dressrosa, they were acquired by Kaido of the Yonko, who fed them to his crewmembers in order to turn them into Gifters. Kaido's dream is to have a crew entirely consisting of Devil Fruit users, and he has amassed an army of over 500 Gifters. The Gifters use their abilities frequently during battle in order to increase their strength. However, after the SMILE Factory was destroyed, the Beasts Pirates stopped receiving SMILEs and so the production of new Gifters ceased. Trivia *Doflamingo first mentioned SMILEs to Disco just before he abandoned the slave trade. *The Grifters' ability to turn selective parts of their body into animals (and animals parts) is similar to Marco's control of his Devil Fruit. References Site Navigation ru:SMILE Category:Zoan